invencible sam uley x bella swam one shot
by kikyosama310
Summary: no soy nadie ... solo soy yo y si estas conmigo ... soy capas de hacer maravillas. me vuelvo indestructible. se que soy capas de ser para ti ... todo .. como lo eres tu para mi y te amo como no eh amado a nadie bella. -yo también te amo sam -solo se que contigo a mi lado somos invencibles SAM x BELLA TWILIGHT


INVENCIBLE

Era un nuevo día en forks como siempre un clima frió muy frió para el gusto de cualquiera menos para uno ... un hombre alto , cabello negro cual cuervo , piel cobriza , un cuerpo fuerte y podría decirse hasta escultural , sus ojos de un marrón oscuro dándole una mirada muy intensa.

estaba parado mirando el bosque tratando de pensar las palabras que le diría a la persona que el amaba ,sabia que la relación que había empezado de una manera un tanto extraña debido a los bandos en que estaban ella había sido novia de un chupa-sangre y el había estado en una larga relación con leah .

había querido a leah como a nadie a pesar de que sus caracteres fueran tan parecidos ,la quería y mucho jamas había sentido nada como lo sintió con leah por un momento creyó que ella era la indicada , la indicada para tener a su lado,la indicada para tener hijos, la indicada para formar una familia, la indicada para ser una con el ...

pero se equivoco porque todo no importo, incluso todo el cariño, amor y respeto que sentía por leah no importo,... todo eso no importo cuando la vio a ella bajar de su chevy destartalada junto con jacob quien siempre que estaba con ella sonreía .

FLASH BACK SAM

leah estaba en ese momento conmigo estábamos discutiendo por que mi madre vendría y ella quería cocinar algo , pero siendo sinceros leah es buena mujer, es amable a su manera y es buena pareja pero cuando se trata de cocinar es un desastre casi siempre cocino yo.

-pero sam ,quiero hacer algo ya sabes para que ella..

-no tienes, porque cocinar ni nada se que le aceras bien solo se tu y ya esta.

-pero quiero hacerlo

-lo se.. pero es mejor así , mas bien impresiona-la con otras cosas como por ejemplo tejes unas cobijas muy bonitas y coloridas y son muy calentitas. , sabes que ella ama tejer.

-tal vez tengas razón.

de repente se escucho el motor de un camioneta bueno si se le podía llamar camioneta a ese traste. a mi llego un olor delicioso y mi lobo se puso como loco me estaba rasguñando la piel en un punto era muy doloroso tanto que hizo que me encorvara un poco.

-sam estas bien , me pregunto leah preocupada pero yo no reaccionaba solamente se que de un momento a otro me estaba acercando a la camioneta y entonces la vi...

ella se bajo de la chevy con el cabello suelto después de un año de relación con el chupa-sangre de cullen , había cortado con el , decían que se había deprimido un poco pero que gracias a jacob no había pasado a mayores , a estas alturas todos en la manada, sabían que ella sabia nuestro secreto pero que también era muy discreta ademas jacob confiaba en ella.

la observe con mas cuidado desde hace un año que no se corta el cabello ahora le llega a la cadera con suaves ondas su rojizo cabello caía como cascada por su espalda , no había crecido mucho tal vez midiera ahora 1.55 por lo mucho su piel había tomado un poco mas de color debido a que había estado de vacaciones con su madre en florida.

todo esto lo se por la telepatía que compartíamos en la manada. jacob no dejaba de pensar en ella aun que ya menos romántico pues ella le dejo muy claro que jamas pasaría mayores , a el le dolió pero dijo que era mejor así.

y entonces todo paso muy rápido jacob, paso su brazo por sus delicados hombros y la atrajo contra el mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y sonreía, juro que lo mire todo. después de eso solo se que tenia a jacob suspendido por el cuello sus pies si apenas rosaban el piso, de fondo pude oír los gritos asustados de bella y leah.

-s..sa..sam q..que .hace..es . ...por...favor.

-no la de manera amenazante por la forma en que salio mi voz y por la expresión de jacob supe que el lobo estaba conmigo mire mi rostro reflejado en uno de los vidrios y pude ver mis ojos eran los ojos de mi lobo mis colmillos habían crecido un poco haciéndome ver muy amenazador.

..dices .. porque ..yo ..la dejari..a dijo jacob con esfuerzo.

-sam dijo leah mientras se acercaba con cautela ella ya sabia como era yo cuando me bella no ella no lo sabia, ni tenia porque saberlo.

-sam.. dijo esa voz que hicieron que me temblaran las piernas y un hormigueo se expandiera por por mi estomago hasta llegar hasta mi entrepierna fue peor cuando la sentí pararse entre jacob y yo , siendo tan baja pudo pasar bajo mi brazo y interponerse entre los dos, sin problemas.

-basta por favor , suelta a jacob.

-porque el...pregunte con los dientes apretados mientras hacia mas presión en el cuello de jacob que con gran esfuerzo trataba de tomar una boca -rada de aire.

-por .. por que el es mi amigo, y lo estas lastimando dijo mientras con sus dos manos tomaba mi mano que apretaba el cuello de jacob y la alejo poco a poco de el haciendo que jacob cayera de rodillas mientras trataba desesperado de tomar algo de aire los pulmones le debían de doler por el esfuerzo .

.bella iba a correr a ayudarlo pero apenas trato de tocar a jacob la tome de la mano

-tu eres mía rugí furioso mientras con la otra la acercaba a mi cuerpo para que me sintiera , por su expresión ..pude ver que si me sintió ..se sonrojo mientras mordía su labio inferior de una manera muy sensual , simplemente no pude resistirme así que la tome de la cintura la acerque a mi y la bese.

de fondo solo se escuchaban los gritos de leah reclamándome mientras que jacob me miraba atónito sin saber como reaccionar.

bella al momento me respondió la misma manera , se que ella esta confundida pero es inevitable es el lazo que nos une , mi lobo no dejaba de aullar emociona -dado dando saltos de un lado a otro.

la tome de la cara y metí mi lengua en su boca , no dejaba de tocar su cadera y cintura deseaba poseer-la pero no podía no con la cara de furia que tenia jacob y de seguro leah la solté dándole un ultimo beso.

-que..que..yo ..queee? decía bella con cara de no entender nada y sus mejillas sonrosadas cual cerezas mientras con sus delicadas manos tapaba sus labios como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

-yo te diré que paso bella. dije de manera lenta saboreando su nombre mientras lamia mis labios y me mordía el labio haciendo que ella soltara un jadeo.

-SAM ME PUEDES DECIR PORQUE CARAJOS BESASTE A LA CARA PALIDA...ESA...dijo leah mientras señalaba a bella acusador amente mientras que la acusada bajaba la mirada avergonzada como dándose de cuenta lo que habíamos hecho.

-déjame explicarte, bueno explicarles dije mientras miraba a bella y jacob quien ya se habia levantado y caminaba hacia mi muy molesto.

-habla dijeron jacob y leah al unimos mientras bella me miraba a los ojos se veía , nerviosa no dejaba de mover sus manos.

-yo imprime en bella, dije mientras jacob daba un paso así atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado en la acara y leah bueno ella.

-no... sam ... que .. tu .. ella. noo por favor dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en su boca y silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-leah por favor perdóname , yo... sabes que esto no se controla. perdón dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba me sentía como un imbécil.

mientras jacob el solamente me miraba con una gran tristeza, rabia , apretaba los puños muy fuertemente supongo que sabia que imprimarse servia para los dos lados ella lo sentiría no con una intensidad enorme al principio pero después seria diferente.

me separe de leah y camine hacia jacob.

-esto es ridículo sam dijo jacob con cara de dolor.

-lo se joder si que lo se , pero no puedo evitarlo la necesito como el aire sin ella yo y el lobo nos extinguiremos.

-yo ..solo cuídala me dijo jacob mientras pasaba donde estaba bella la miraba fijamente y la abrazaba no pude evitar gruñir ganándome una mirada curiosa de bella una molesta de jacob y una dolida de leah.

-adios bella dijo jacob .

-no que... espera jack a donde vas dijo bella confundida.

-debes hablar con el , si dijo de manera dulce como explicándole a un niño que sus padres se van a separar. por dios... diciendo esto se fue corriendo sabia que necesitaba desahogarse y no pienso detenerlo.

-me gire hacia leah y la mire directamente a los ojos .

-yo.. es que yo..bueno .. no sabia que decirle en realidad.

-esta bien ...te entiendo , no es algo que se pueda manejar aun que no entiendo porque ella , pero te entiendo no te detendré yo solo necesito pensar dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-leah , sabes que esto es el final para los dos verdad? me sentía mal por lastimarla de esta manera

leah me miro a los ojos y me sonrió mientras lloraba

-lo se, cuídala , adiós

-que..sam que pasa dijo bella mientras se acercaba a mi con pasos tímidos.

me di vuelta totalmente me termine de acercar la mire a los ojos y solamente se lo dije.

-bella yo me eh imprimado en ti , eres el aire que necesito para vivir .. bueno no solo el mio el de mi lobo se que es difícil de entender pero se que lo sientes se que me deseas como yo a ti se que no con la misma intensidad pero se que esta hay ese sentimiento.

-yo si, lo siento, pero es que no me conoces y yo . esto me .. me asusta..

-se que te asusta pero por favor dame una oportunidad, deja que te demuestre lo que ciento deja que yo te proteja.

-yo esta bien , solo intentemos-lo pero no te prometo nada.

-con eso es suficiente para mi gracias dije mientras le tome de las manos las bese para luego tomarla de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y besarla con hambre.

ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada .

-perdón , no quise molestar yo..

-no esta bien dijo mientras me miraba sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa.

FIN FLASH BACK

de eso ya hace 6 meses me subí a mi moto , la compre hace unos 3 meses mas o menos era una manera mas sencilla de viajar y se que a bella le gustaba sentirse libre.

pase por ella a recogerla a su casa , cuando la vi fue como wooo mas hermosa no podía estar.

le gustaba vestirse sencilla y eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella,se acerco a mi y me beso con una gran sonrisa.

-hola lobo , sabia como amaba que me llamara así.

con una gran sonrisa le pase el casco, después de asegurarme que estuviera bien sujeta a mi cadera arranque y la lleve a un lugar tranquilo , mientras nos sentamos contemplamos bello paisaje que nos daba forks ,se que aun que no lo diga ella lo ama.

-sam yo te quiero decir algo.

-yo también te quiero decir algo, se que no hace mucho que nos conocemos y que ah sido difícil debido a quien soy y lo que soy pero yo quiero que sepas que .

yo -no soy nadie ...

solo soy yo y si estas conmigo ...

soy capas de hacer maravillas.

me vuelvo indestructible.

se que soy capas de ser para ti todo

como se que ... lo seras tu para mi y te amo como no eh amado a nadie bella.

-yo también te amo sam

-solo se que contigo a mi lado... somos invencibles.

-si seremos invencibles. te amo sam y es hermoso porque me haces muy feliz y amo tenerte conmigo .


End file.
